coisasdeirmasfandomcom-20200213-history
Os problemas duma investigação
Os problemas duma investigação é o episódio 4 da temporada 3 da série Coisas de Irmãs e o episódio 20 em total. Estreou-se em 22 de outubro do 2017. Argumento O episódio começa num parque público de Barcelona perto da casa dos pais do Josep Maria 22, onde os pais do 22 estão a passear calmamente até que vêem o 22 e a Lola a beijar-se num banco do parque. A Lola em realidade é a İhi Kadse do universo espelho que a Andrea enviou ao passado anteriormente e a rejuvenesceu, e embora a Lola pareça que tenha 15 anos, em realidade tem 28. Os pais do 22 falam com o seu filho, e perguntam-lhe: “Tu tens de estar numa aula de russo, não é assim?” e dizem-lhe à Lola: “E tu, o teu pai sabe que estás aqui com ele?”. A Lola surpreende-se, mas o 22 diz: “Não temos tempo para falarmos convosco, já falaremos em casa. Mas agora tenho de ir para outro lugar mais importante, adeus!”. O 22 levanta-se do banco e vai-se embora com a Lola para o metro, e então os pais do 22 surpreendem-se pela roupa que leva o 22: uma camisola negra com a letra “ý” acentuada de cor vermelha. É a roupa do Yusma, o dobro do 22 do universo espelho, mas os pais do 22 não sabem que falaram com o Yusma e não com o seu filho, só se surpreendem já que esta camisola não é sua. O 22 de verdade acaba a sua aula de russo, quando recebe um telefonema do 0 que lhe diz: “Os teus pais viram-te com a Lola perto de casa tua!” e o 22 diz: “Como? Não pode ser, se não me movi daqui!”. O 0 diz: “Estou a escutar o que está a dizer a tua mãe em casa, a roupa que estavas a levar era uma camisola negra…” e o 22 diz: “Com uma ý acentuada?”. O 0 diz: “Não dizem isso, mas imagino-mo…” e o 22 percebe tudo: o Yusma voltou para ver a İhi. Mas o 0 diz: “E ademais, o Yusma e a Lola estavam a beijar-se!”. O 22 acha que a Lola não perdeu a sua memória, só o fingia para evitar que a Andrea fosse por trás dela, mas não tem a certeza. No entanto, diz: “Temos de apagar a memória dos meus pais, não podem saber que beijei a Lola, e menos lembrar esta camisola que não é minha!”, o 0 diz: “Mas acham que és tu quem a levavas!” e o 22 diz: “Tanto faz, é perigoso para eles. Fá-lo-ás tu?”. O 0 aceita fazer o apagado de memória dos pais do 22, que também são pais do próprio 0. Então o 22 diz: “Tenho outra ideia: tens dois conjuntos de transportadores móveis para dares-mos?” e o 0 diz: “Dar-tos onde?”. O 22 surpreendentemente diz: “Ao apartamento da Mila. Não te preocupes, faremos um regresso ao passado, mas dantes quero fazer uma prova com a Mila e a sua família, conforme?” e o 0 diz: “Muito bem, mas tem cuidado!”… O 22 encontra-se no apartamento da Mila de visita, enquanto a Carla está a preparar na FEF 07 os transportadores móveis para duas pessoas, para enviá-las ao apartamento da Mila. E o 0 está invisível em casa do 22, pronto para apagar a memória aos seus pais. O 22 recebe um telefonema do 0, que diz: “Já fiz o apagado de memória dos nossos pais com sucesso e voltei à 07, isto é, envio-te os transportadores móveis, conforme?”, e o 22 diz que os está a esperar. O 22 vê como se transportam os objectos. Nesse momento a Mila sai da sua habitação e vê que o seu antigo colega de apartamento está a pôr no refeitório uns objectos estranhos. Ela diz-lhe ao 22: “O que é que estes paus são?” e o 22 diz: “São transportadores móveis. Tens vontade de veres a tua mãe?”. A Mila não percebe nada e diz: “Falaste com ela?”, e o 22 diz: “Não, ela não sabe nada, mas se calhar faz-nos uma visita, está bem?”. A Mila diz: “Não, ela não pode vir para cá, disseste-lhe que venha?” e o 22 diz: “Ela não entrará pela porta, e ela não sabe que virá para cá… Eu assegurei-te que não viria pela porta, e isto acontecerá, ela não virá para cá pela porta!”, enquanto continua a preparar os transportadores… Nesse momento a colega de apartamento da Mila vem dizer: “O que é que se passa?” O 22 acaba o seu trabalho e diz: “Já está, preparai-vos!”. Então activa os dois transportadores móveis, que são seis objectos, e três destes objectos unem-se num triângulo com um feixe e os outros três noutro triângulo. Então o 22 toca uns botões em dois dos seis objectos que têm botões, e acciona uma palanca… Neste momento, dentro dum triângulo aparecem umas luzes azuis e no outro triângulo também. As luzes formam uma pessoa em cada triângulo e estas duas pessoas resultam ser a Melina e a mãe da Mila, a Maria Natividad. As duas pessoas que foram transportadas e a colega de apartamento da Mila não percebem nada, e o 22 diz: “Melina, Maria Natividad, bem-vindas ao nosso apartamento!”. A Mila e a Melina falam ao mesmo tempo enfadadas e assustadas, e o 22 diz: “Tendes de estar calmas, tanto vós como as que fostes transportadas. Sabíeis que não lembrareis nada disto?”. A Melina diz: “Como é que tu encontraste onde estava eu para fixares-me?” e o 22 diz: “Em realidade não foi muito difícil, mas não te posso dizer por que…”. Então o 22 apercebe-se de que a Mila está a telefonar alguém, e o 22 diz-lhe: “Para quem é que tu estás a ligar?”. A Mila não diz nada, e o 22 diz: “Urgências?”. A Mila também não diz nada, mas o 22 percebe que sim. O 22 diz: “Estás a convidar mais pessoas à festa?”, e depois liga à 07 e diz: “Podeis enviar uma patrulha de soldados?”. De repente um grupo de homens com o uniforme da FEF liderados pelo 0 transportam-se ao apartamento. A Mila ainda fica mais assustada, e o 0 diz: “Olá, Mila, tu e eu já nos conhecemos há um mês, sabias?”. O 22 diz: “Não, ela não o sabia, não o pode recordar porque lhe demos Retcon, esqueceste-o?”, e o 0 diz: “Não o esqueci, mas ela sim esquecerá de novo tudo isto. Mila, lembras-te do teu primeiro dia da tua actividade de teatro em setembro?” e a Mila diz: “Neste curso já não faço teatro”. O 22 diz: “O que?” e o 0 diz: “Mas eu vi-te e fiz-te uma nassada!”, mas então a televisão da casa acende-se de repente e um desenho duma cara dum palhaço aparece no ecrã e começa a rir. O 22 diz: “Acho que estamos com um problema!” e o 0 cai inconsciente no chão. O 22 preocupa-se com o seu irmão, e bate na porta uma educadora de urgências. O 22 diz aos soldados, que em realidade são hologramas: “Levai o 0 à secção de enfermaria da 07 agora mesmo, depressa!” e um dos homens apanha o 0 do chão e desaparece com o teletransporte. Na televisão, a cara de palhaço continua a rir, e o 22 diz: “Fechai a televisão!” mas a Mila diz: “Está fechada!”. O 22 vê que os enganaram desde o começo… O educadora entra ao apartamento e pergunta: “O que é que se passa?”, e o 22 diz: “Nada, temos uns convidados em casa, é só isso!”. O educadora vê a Melina e a mãe da Mila, e também vê os objectos de alta tecnologia que formam dois triângulos. De repente a Melina diz: “É o momento de eu falar, não é?”, e o 22 diz: “Explica-nos o que é isto da cara misteriosa de palhaço na televisão fechada!”. A Melina diz-lhe: “O meu superior deu-me a ordem de espiar-vos e saber coisas da vossa FEF, e enquanto estava na vossa holocoberta, pude roubar os vossos dados sem que vós soubésseis nada. Vi que tendes a tecnologia de voltardes atrás no tempo cada vez que vós quiserdes, e que a vossa base central se encontra numa nave estelar. E segundo o meu superior, graças à vossa tecnologia e aos seus espiões, chegámos tão longe. A Mila não esteve nunca na 07, e eu sabia durante todo este tempo que não estava na Terra. Mas já não voltarei à 07, já tenho todo o que queria!”. O 22 diz: “Obrigado pela tua revelação, mas dar-te-ei Retcon e não lembrarás nada!”, e a Melina diz: “Não permitirei que me dês… isto!”. O 22 diz: “Achas que os outros o permitiram?”, e de repente a Carla telefona desde a 07 e diz: “22, o 0 está a dizer uma coisa estranha!” e todos começam a ouvir o 0, que diz: “Aviso: já vimos!”. O 22 diz: “Melina, o que é que tu lhe fizeste?” e ela diz “Isto não é uma acção nossa, asseguro-to, não sei por que é que ele está a dizer isso!”… O 22 não sabe se pode acreditar nela ou não, e diz à Carla: “Sobe-me à 07, transporta o 0 para cá e depois rapeia um pouco, já!”. A Carla diz: “Rapear?”, e o 22 diz: “Fazer um RAP, erre-a-pê. Já!”. A Carla diz: “Já o percebo!” e a Melina diz: “O que é que tu queres fazer?”. O 22 diz: “Desfazer o teu mal, não sei o que é que tu lhe fizestes ao meu irmão, mas pagá-lo-eis se ele não ficar bem!”. Neste momento o 22 desaparece, o 0 aparece no chão e uma aura branca percorre o apartamento. Na 07, o 22 diz: “Voltamos ao passado, agora!”. O regresso ao passado cobre toda a Terra, e depois cruza a 07 sem nenhum efeito, já que a nave está protegida. Quando acaba o regresso ao passado, o 0 encontra-se em casa dos pais do 22, a apagar a memória dos pais. O 0, que volta a estar bem, apercebe-se de que isto já o viveu, mas não lembra nada desde que caiu inconsciente no apartamento do 22. O 22 está em casa sua, quando recebe um telefonema desde a 07. O 0 diz: “Desta vez não podemos transportar a Melina para o apartamento, não sei onde é que ela está!” e o 22 diz: “Estás bem?”. O 0 diz: “Não sei o que é que se passou comigo, podes explicar-mo?” e o 22 diz: “Caístes inconsciente durante uns minutos, transportámos-te à 07 para termos-te na enfermaria e começaste a dizer umas palavras!”. O 0 pergunta-lhe: “Quais palavras?” e o 22 responde-lhe que ele disse: “Aviso: já vimos!”… O 0 diz: “Não lembro nada de tudo isto!” e o 22 diz: “A Melina diz que ela sabe por que é que tu ficaste inconsciente, mas que não te fez dizer nenhuma palavra…”. O 0 diz: “Não sei se podemos acreditar nela…” e então a Carla diz que está a receber uma mensagem. O 22 pergunta qual mensagem estão a receber, e a Carla diz que o Yusma lhes está a dizer que estas palavras não foram causadas pelo grupo da Melina, foi outrem, no entanto esta entidade ou entidades quer entrar em contacto com a equipa da Melina, um grupo de psicomorfos liderados por um homem que se chama Jordi Alejos García. O 22 diz à Carla e ao 0 que lhe perguntem por que é que ele os está a querer ajudar agora, e o Yusma diz-lhe que anteriormente ele e a regenta Andrea tinham tido uma relação, mas agora ela passou dos limites, e tornaram-se em piores inimigos, por isso quer ajudar os inimigos dela, isto é, a FEF. O 22 diz que aceita a sua ajuda. E em casa da Andrea, ela está a vê-lo tudo e diz: “Yusma, lamentarás ter feito um pacto com o almirante da merda!”, e depois telefona ao Jordi Alejos García e diz: “Temos de acelerar o nosso plano, isto é, como nós já pactuámos, começa a extracção da existência das filhas daquela senhora, a Maria Natividad Giménez, é assim?”. O Jordi Alejos García diz: “É, chama-se assim!”, e a Andrea diz: “Pois façamo-lo todo agora, e sobretudo, ajuda-me a acabar de derrubar a FEF e o seu almirante da Terra, tal como tínhamos pactuado!”… Categoria:Episódios ca:Els problemes ďuna investigació en:The Problems of an Investigation es:Los problemas de una investigación fr:Les problèmes ďune recherche gl:Os problemas dunha investigación it:I problemi di una ricerca ro:Problemele unei investigaţii ru:Проблемы исследования